Dormi mon amour
by Dinnee
Summary: draco spends a night in ginny's room. wonder what appens? Chapter 3 is up, mind it's not the full chapter yet.
1. Dormi mon amour...

Dormi mon amour.  
  
By Alex Hanson.  
  
  
  
There she lay, soundly asleep under a blanket with pure silk cheats. Her light red hair in a messy bun, a little tangled and yet so beautiful. I approached her without making a sound. Coals in the fireplace were still glowing but it was a candle that threw my shadow on the floor. Making it dance as did the candle now and then. I sat down on the bed, trying not to wake her. She looked so pretty, so peaceful, so happy. Her breathing was steady and slow. I wanted to brush that stroke off hair from her face, but I was affright that if I did so I would wake her. I knew that if that happened the purity and specialty of the moment would be broken. And things would be back to normal.  
  
I was not allowed to be here, yet I could not resist. My secret affection for her was to great. I had to see her. If only she knew what was going on. If only she knew my secrets. If only she knew who I really was. Would she be shocked? Maybe. Would she love me? Maybe. Would she hate me? Yes. She would. She would, just like the rest of them. Just like anybody else.  
  
She shifted in her sleep. I held my breath. If she would wake, I would be unarmed. I left my wand behind on purpose. But she did not wake, she merely moved. She wore a smile on her face. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She must be having a nice dream, I thought. My heart was beating fast. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be doing this. But I didn't move.  
  
How long I had sat there I did not know. It didn't matter, for nothing mattered at that time. I was with her. Secretly observing her. I wasn't stalking, I was merely looking. I remained where I was until dawn arose and I was forced to leave, for she would soon wake up.  
  
I returned to my room in the dungeons. The cold walls and floor were teasing me and I was longing for the lovely warmth of her room. She was the only thing I could think about. How beautiful had she been. How I had longed to kiss her, but I did not do it. How I had longed to stroke her hair, but I did not do it. For what if she had woken up? I could not imagine.  
  
With a tap of my wand a fire lit in the common room. But it did not carry the same warmth as did he one in her room. I gave a sigh. The first sound I had dare to make this night. I was poisoned. But by what? I did not know. It was something I had never felt before. My heart was beating fast and I was shivering. What is going on? My thoughts made no sense, for the only thing I could think about was her. How pretty had she looked. It was her who gave me this disease. Did she do it on purpose. No. She did not even know. But her it was. And I thanked her, for it was the best thing that had ever happened to me.  
  
The dormitory door opened and out came the first students who were ready for breakfast.  
  
Three girls talking rapidly to each other. But I did not hear and I did not care. None of them paid attention to me. And I was glad, for I could not speak or listen. I could only think. Think of her.  
  
More and more would leave for the great hall, to have breakfast. Would she have awoken by now? Would she be at the hall already? I did not know, but either way it did not matter. She would be there every morning. So why not leave now and catch a glimpse of her maybe. I arose from my chair by the fire. The fire that did not carry the right kind of warmth. And left to find the warmth I had been longing for, for the past few hours. 


	2. The second visit...

Dormi mon amour.  
  
By Alex Hanson.  
  
Second visit.  
  
None of the charactures are mine. Their JK's.  
  
My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. So graciously she walked as if she was weightless. Her black cloak was to big, but her slender figure stood out clearly. Why did she do this to me? Why did she steal my heart without knowing it? Or did she know? My mind is foggy and my feat are not touching the floor. I'm floating in my thoughts. People on my table are talking, but I do not hear them. I've only got eyes for her.  
  
Did she just look at me? A fire burst in my chest. Did she see me looking at her? Whould she know what I did last night? So many questions, but so little answers. There was some sort of panic inside me, yet I could not define this feeling. It was something I had never felt before. And I did not know what to do about it.  
  
Again she looked. This time I was sure about it, for she quickly looked away. Her lovely red hair was drapped around her shoulders, it was still damp. She was talking and laughing with the others. How I wished to be talking and laughing with her. How I wished to hold her hand and place a gentle kiss on her lips. But I was scared.  
  
She would never love me, for I, Draco Malfoy am on the other side. Our lives are so diffirent, that we would never be able to fully understand eachother. That was the only thing I was sure of.  
  
On the day I first saw her, the day I truly saw her, I had known that I had loved her from the start. She was wearing a beautifull blue dress. How I had longed to dance with her that evening. But a fare less interesting person demanded my attention the entire evening and she was forced to dance with the clumsiest boy in the school. Since that day I had loathed him even more, for he had been allowed to touch the one I loved.  
  
I couldn't swallow a bite, but I couldn't lett the other people see that I had changed. I wasn't hungry, how could I be? My mind wasn't funtioning properly. And all I could thing of was the evening to come.  
  
It had been a year since I had really fallen for her and tonight there would be another dance. Many girls had already asked me to come with them, but to none I had answered. For the first time in my life, I had not dared to ask the girl I really wanted to go out with. And for the first time in my life I was afright to be told a no. Silently I whished that nobody had asked her. Silently I whished that she didn't have a date yet. Today I would have to do it. I would have to go over to her and ask her. Yet I was afright, afright that she would say no to me, or tell me that she had found a date still.  
  
There she was, talking to an other girl, a girl who didn't interest me. And I whished for her to be gone, so I could talk to Ginny in private. But the girls left the great hall together and I was left behind alone. My heart sank. I had given up all hope. Never would she love me. Never would she take notice of me.  
  
That evening I sat alone in my room. The cold wals were laughing silently at me. What a fool I had been. Why hadn't I just asked her? Now I was spending my evening alone in my stone cold room. I hadn't bothered to lit a fire, for nothing could warm my heart now. Nothing but my little girl. Yes, secretly she was mine. Mine alone. I would keep her in my heart for ever and let nobody touch her. Ever.  
  
That night I planned to see her again. Once again I would have to risk the dark coridors and damp staircases. But it didn't matter, for her I would do everything. So of I went, alone on bare feet, to make sure nobody would hear me. I had learned to move swiftly without a sound and withing the matter of time I was in her room once again. All were asleep, but again a candle was burning, and the coals were glowing red in the fireplace. I sat down on her bed. How I loved her.  
  
She was as beautifull as ever. Her hair was tangled and messy, but she was perfect. If only I could touch her. Again I feld the urge to touch her, to kiss her, to whisper sweet words in her ear. But I couldn't do it. All I could do was look at her. For she was not supposed to know. She was not supposed to know, how I longed for her. How I loved her, how I wanted her to be mine. She wouldn't understand. She wouldn't love me ever. It was impossible and yet, that was all I wanted. She was so diffirent that I had to love her. Maybe she would love me back because of our great diffirence, but that was just a dream, just a silent whish.  
  
The day had passed slowly. I had longed forward to this moment and now, now it was here I couldn't bring up the guts to wake her and tell her everything. She would be scared to find me towering over her like that. I was sure of that, for she was freagile. And easily scared, especially by me. But what was it that scared her? I did not know, and I would never be able to change it. Not if she wouldn't tell.  
  
I lay down beside her. Her breathing was steady and calm. There was a smile upon her lips. I couldn't stop looking at her, but somewhere in the past of time I had dosed of. The greatest mistake I could have ever made... 


	3. Gollum?

Dormi mon amour  
  
A/N None of these characters are mine. Their JK's!!!  
  
Chapter three.  
  
I woke with a start. How could I have ever been so stupid! The temptation had been too great and I had lain down next to her. My biggest mistake. But I wasn't on my precious' bed anymore. I found myself lying in my own bed, in my own dormitory. I was covered with sweat. What had happened? I couldn't remember. It was like a nightmare. The last thing I knew was that I had dozed of. Had I really been in her room? Maybe… No, I couldn't have been.  
  
My mind was fogged. Not a thing I could remember. I got up from my bed, my feet touched the floor and in my mind I cursed it, for being to cold. Soundlessly I walked to the bath room. Everything was silent. To silent, in my opinion. Did other people know? I wasn't sure about what had happened the pas night. All I could tell was that it was in the dead of the night and all were asleep. I hoped they were anyway.  
  
After drinking some water I returned to bed again. It was to early to get up. I wanted to get rid of these confusing thoughts. No more questions, no more worries, just sleep. I yawned and stretched before I climbed back into my bed. Within a few minutes I had left this world and went back into the world of dreams. Indeed my worries passed and the questions left my mind.  
  
Two hours later I woke again. Something had moved. I could sense it. There was something in my room. It had been near, almost toughing me. Something told me this, yet I couldn't tell who or what. The thought of having a sixth sense popped in my head, but I doubted it. No, there had really been something. Still I could feel it's presents. It w as still there. I lay as still as I could. Maybe this was the 'thing' wouldn't notice me. 'Now I know how Frodo must have felt when Gollum was spying on him all the time.' I thought to my self and smiled. 'What a stupid thing to think. There is no such thing as Middle Earth. And NO Gollum.' My thoughts were wandering. 


End file.
